Reese to the Rescue
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: When tradgy sticks twice he calls the one person he knows can help him. FBI and Mob Boss meet again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Reese had left town after Sam asked her too. It has now been four years. Sonny and Reese share a daughter named Michelle. The kids know about her, but no one else. Sonny and Reese wanted peace so they kept it between them and allowed the kids to know and love each other.

She entered his life like a flash of lighting and is about to do it again. Reese Marshall first entered his life to save his children and now she has to do it again. Morgan had been kidnapped three months ago. Kristina two months and Michael a month ago. No one knew who took them but they were going out of their minds with worry. Reese had left down the day before the train crash. She learned Sonny was safe and wished him well. She returned to DC and rejoined the FBI. She kept current on his file. It had been five years since she saw him last. He never married, didn't have anymore children save for the little girl Reese gave birth to the April after she left. Michelle Cates Corinthos. She was called into her bosses office. "Reese it's Corinthos." "What happened?" "His kids have gone missing again. " "Ok, I will go." "I wish you luck." Reese packed up Michelle and they headed to Port Charles. They arrived and she checked in at the Metro-Court. "Ok Michelle we have to go over to Daddy's so you have to behave." Yes mama." They got in her car and headed to Greystone. Sonny would visit Michelle but she was always with a nanny. Reese couldn't stand to think of Michelle growing up with out her daddy, so when she found out she called Sonny and they agreed on a plan that fitted them both. She arrived and saw that the house was packed. "Hi Max." "Reese what brings you here?" "FBI" she showed him her badge. "Come on." He led her in. "Boss the FBI has arrived." "Send them in." Reese walked in holding Michelle's hands. "Daddy." she said and ran over to him. Sonny picked her up and hugged her close. "What's going on?" "You have a daughter with Reese?" Ric asked. "Yes this is Michelle." He sat her down. "Please to meet you all." "What are you doing here." Reese snapped at Reese. "I am the FBI agent sent here to help you." Reese replied. "Why did you bring her?" Carly asked. "My nanny is in DC and she is safer with me." "It's nice to see you." Sonny said. "You too. Look the faster I get all the information the sooner we can bring the kids home. " They sat and filled her in on everything. Reese took notes. "Ok, from the sound of it they aren't out to hurt them, just you guys." "Why do you say that.?" Alexis asked. "Because if they were out to destroy the Corinthos line they would of taken Michelle first. So some entered your life and took them for some reason. Look I have all my notes and I will comb through them and inform you later." "You'll let us all know." Carly said. Yes, I need to get Michelle home and fed. Feel free to call if you think of anything and I will see you later. " She stood up and put her things away. "Michelle say bye to daddy you'll see him tomorrow. " "Bye daddy I love you." "And I love you. Sleep well." He hugged her and walked them out. "We're in suite 7 if you need us." Reese said. "Thanks and call with updates." She nodded and got in her car and drove away. She fed Michelle, put her to bed and went through her notes. "Monroe?" She picked up the phone and called Sonny. "Hello:Sonny it's Reese." "Do you have something?" "When I interviewed you all you gave me the name Monroe. Who is it?" "He was a man in town looking for his kids." "What is his last name:" "Monroe Chesterman." "Ok, I am going to look him up and call you with updates." She hung up and plugged his name into the FBI file case. She fell asleep waiting for a response.

What happens when they find out who Monroe is and what he is up too?

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Reese woke the next morning and found that the computer had located Monroe. She called for his file and it arrived a few hours later from the office in NYC. She looked through it and found the shock of her life. She quickly called Sonny and told him she was on her way. She loaded a sleeping Michelle in her seat and headed over. She arrived in no time at all and went in. Max showed her in. She laid a sleeping Michelle on the couch and waited for Sonny. He came in from the kitchen with a pot of coffee. She could tell she had woken him from what little sleep he was getting. "You found something?" "Yes, that man Monroe, look at his file." Sonny looked over the file and read. "So you think this man stole my children to replace his." Yes, his died years ago." "But the four year old." "He has one already. A girl named Claudia Bishop. He killed her parents just to get her. Sonny he is dangerous." "I am used to it." "I know, but I need to compile more information on him so I can figure out to rescue those kids. This just went from a three kids missing to four. I have to run into the city and meet with some people who can help, so I need you to watch over Michelle." "Ok." "Sonny, just make sure she is never left alone and that you keep her safe." "I will." Reese kissed Michelle and headed out. She made it to the city and meet with the parents of Monroe. They gave her as much information as they could to help her, then she went to the FBI head quarters. Her boss, Avery Johnson gave her the set up. She convinced him to allow everyone to go with, other wise they would make their way there somehow and things might go wrong and with four lives on the line they couldn't risk it. It went against every gut instinct he had but Reese was sure they wouldn't do anything to complicate the situation. She drove back to PC and called Sonny to have everyone waiting at his house with a change of clothes. She arrived at the Metro-Court first and got her and Michelle things then she made her way to Sonny's. Everyone had arrived and were waiting. She arrived and went in. "Mommy, mommy." Michelle said and ran over to her. Reese picked her up and walked more into the room. "We have located the kids and the FBI has made arrangements for you to come along as long as you don't interfere." "Where are we going?" Sonny asked. "Oak Dale, Illinois." Reese said. They headed to the awaiting jet and all boarded. Molly and Michelle stayed with Nikolas and Courtney so they were out of harms way. The plane ride wasn't long, but the tension was high. Everyone sat in silence, Reese sat going over peaces of information and showed Sonny the occasional piece. They arrived and made it to the hotel. They went up and Reese showed them all their rooms in the one suite.

What happens when the Passion burns for Sonny and Reese. Will Reese be able to save all the kids. Find out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reese spent several days going over footage of the kids at the farm were Monroe had them. She took many notes and learned that Monroe was looking for a teacher to come in. Reese put out some calls and Monroe took the bait. Reese was going to meet him and convince him to let her become the kids school teacher. Her meeting was set for the next day at two in the afternoon. The night before she went over what was going to happen and made sure no one had an y tricks up their leaves. After making sure al;; was set and ready all went to bed. Reese showed and laid on her bed tossing and turning unable to sleep. It was about three when she finally got up and went to get a drink. Sonny to was having trouble sleep and went to get a drink. Reese was still in her towel and Sonny was in his boxers when they ran into each other. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Sonny said helping her up. "It is ok. I wasn't looking." "So why are you up?" Sonny asked looking her over. "I can't sleep so I thought I would get a drink. You?" "Same." Sonny moved over to the bar and poured two drinks. He brought one over to her. "Thanks." They both drank in silence for a bit then Reese said goodnight and went back to her room. She berated herself for letting herself get that close to Sonny. She knew she couldn't. That it would only cause problems. It was about to get harder when Sonny knocked on her door and came in. "Can we talk?" "Sure." Reese said sitting on her bed. She put a robe on. "Reese I want you to be careful." "Sonny it is my job." "No your job is to be a mother to our daughter." "Yes, but she will have no siblings if I don't do what I am trained to do." "I just want you to be careful." Reese smiled and walked up to him. "I will." She kissed him softly on the cheek. She was really close to him and the power her had over her seems to be stronger then the self control she had. His hand slipped behind her back and pulled her to him. Their lips meet with sure force it could of knocked the wind out of them. They were both going at each other in a way neither had ever before. He removed her rove and she removed his boxers and they moved to the bed were he made love to her all night. Everyone could hear them. But Reese and Sonny didn't care. For hours they made love. Sam and Jason took their lead and made love all night. The sun was creeping in the window when they finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. It couldn't of been more perfect. They woke shortly before noon. He laid playing with the hair that had fallen on her chest. "Sonny what dies this mean?" "It means I love you." "You what?" Reese said sitting up. "I love you." "You wait until the day I am going undercover to rescue your children and you choose now to tell me that you love me." "I have tried several times to tell you, but you were always gone when I came to visit." "I was so mad." "I know, but you never let me explain." "You were kissing another women on the night I was supposed to move in and start are life together." "First I wasn't kissing her. She was kissing me trying to get me to leave you and I wasn't buying it. I didn't even know you were there until Justice came with the papers about Michelle's custody four days later. Second you had me worried sick and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find you. Justice wouldn't even give me your address. Third…" Reese put her finger over his lips. "I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me." "Pushy." He kissed her and they got up to take a shower. Not a lot of washing went on but they enjoyed each other. They dressed and headed out to eat and get everything ready. Sam called her over to where she had food and they sat talking and giggling. "If you two don't mind we are here to get our kids back." Alexis said. "Alexis if you don't get out of my face I will send you back to PC so fast." Reese said. "What would your boss say about you sleeping with Sonny?" Alexis asked. "He would say I hope it was great. I know my job and I know what I have to do. So if I choose to make love to Sonny so that everyone hears it on my last night before I go in to rescue those kids so be it. I know what my job is. I don't need you pushing me. So back off or go pack." Reese moved over to where Sonny was. "More worried about getting laid." Alexis mumbled to herself. "Ok, I have to get going and remember if anyone of you tries to interfere I will have your ass behind bars before night fall." She said goodbye and headed out. She arrived and charmed Monroe into hiring her as the kids teacher. She arrived and Michael recognized her right off. She managed to get him to keep quiet as well as the others.

So what is going to happen when it all hit's the fan? Stay tuned. 


End file.
